The Moon Dragon
by Rose31276
Summary: Join Mary as she goes on a journey through new worlds and through the universe with Jonathan. Together they try to collect the key, the 8 stones, and the box before Salazar does to stop him from taking over Notsae along with the Universe!
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Object

The Moon Dragon

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Object**

Mary sat looking up at the wonderful pattern of stars in the sky. Her arms were behind her holding her straight up. Also, with her legs crossed for she tends to do so when she was dreaming. She felt the cool grass, the warm air, and also smelled the aroma of the beautiful flowers in the flourishing meadow.

Everything felt exactly the way the meadow should feel in the enchanting world, Notsae. Everything except one thing; it would be so wonderful to be able to share the meadow...

But, not just with anyone of course, no; but someone special, someone unique, someone who would appreciate the meadow for the way it is and would fight for it with their life. For, the meadow was too special for just any random person. It deserved better since it took care of her all her life, providing her with food, warmth, and beauty. With these thoughts deep in mind Mary slowly drifted off to sleep.

In her dreams she saw fire, fire everywhere. Burning the trees, the grass all around her, _everything_ was in flames. She was trapped. Mary looked up and saw the grey sky, the only clear space not being engulfed by the threatening fire. Her knees started to fail her and before she knew it the flames were getting closer, encircling her like a prisoner. Still, looking up at the sky she saw a dark face laughing at her as she burned. "Nooooooo," she cried out.

Mary woke up with beads of sweat spread across her face. Tears were flowing from her eyes like a slow stream of water. The Sun was just rising and the horizon was pink, orange, and yellow turning more of a blue color as it got towards the middle of the sky. There were a couple stars and the moon was still visible in the sky. Mary headed towards the river nearby. Reaching the edge she fell onto her knees. Looking down into the water she saw her own reflection, she had brown hair and brown eyes that looked like milk chocolate.

Sighing she struck the reflection with the back of her hand making the image fade away. The fish scrammed from where she had made contact with the water. Then, a feint twinkle came from the water where the critters were hovering over just seconds before. She looked into the water in immense curiosity but the fresh water was blurring the vision for it hadn't settled yet. Sticking her hand into the cold water she wrapped her small fingers around the object.

The mysterious shine was warm in her hands as if it were a living creature itself. She lifted her hand out of the water, and chains slipped from between her fingers and the mysterious object was revealed.

A necklace...

Shaped like a dragon wrapping around the bright moon-like pearl, was the unique necklace. The dragon itself was pure gold and the chains were perfectly shaped.

How astonishing it was, was all that could go through Mary's mind. She fingered the masterful workings of the dragon. The scales were so detailed, and the dragon's eyes were white little orbs. Its teeth were so sharp and pointed that it looked as if the slightest tap could cut your finger. She looked at the necklace in awe. The first bird song started in the tree nearby and Mary looked up. Soon another beautiful bird song echoed across the morning air, than another, and another until it sounded like a wonderful harmony.

Two birds started to fly off together and so she knew that it was time to get on with the day. She looked at the necklace one last time and vowed to find the history behind the necklace someday. Mary placed the necklace around her neck and a feeling like lightning went through her. The feeling gave her a sense of new courage raised to a new maximum never felt before, her spirits wer raised she had another sense..

A sense of adventure...


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving the Meadow

yay! another short chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Leaving the Meadow<strong>

A couple weeks passed since Mary had found the Necklace and she got more and more curious about its story. So, she packed some food into a pouch around her belt, stored water into her leather canteen, a sharp and deadly dagger into a little around her belt as well, and at last for hunting; a bow and arrow. She was now ready to face whatever was out there in the open world.

She stood at the beautiful golden gates covered in blue morning glories entwining the arch that leads the way out. She looked back one more time at her home and had never realized how truly magnificent her meadow was. The yellow lilies, pink roses, and purple lilacs matched the sky perfectly and looked like a wonderful place to lay back and rest for centuries. But, life was too short and she could not waste the precious time she has to live and explore for resting.

She turned back around and faced the way out of the meadow towards the gates once more. A feeling of excitement went through her veins with the stroke of her first step like as if it was energy that was stored for years for the ubelievable moment she was experiencing just then. She continued walking and told her self again and again to not look back. Continuing her way through the tall grass, every step was like a step to fulfill destiny. Oh, how wonderful this feeling was . She felt like she was walking in mid-air.

Her destination was unknown, yet she knew exactly where she had to go. Onward, she went west where the kind and smiling sun always set. She looked down at her feet as she walked on and on till the bright yellow orb started to set . Then, she soon smell the ocean water and decided to stop. She walked towards the edge of a cliff to see brilliant sparkling water shining brighter than a exquisite diamond. From the edge of the cliff she looked up and saw millions of stars. The wind stroked her silky hair and a cool mist gently sprinkled her face. The full moon looked like a mystical glowing orb in the middle of the deep pool of stars.

Than all of a sudden the peaceful moment was ruined when Mary was jerked back with a sharp knife to her throat.

* * *

><p>If you like a little romance I suggest you read the story Backwood by Jessie Unedited<p>

It is AMAZING! I stayed up all morning and night sadly only getting to the 12th chapter

From the one and only...Rose31276


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Rescue

Sry this chapter's a bit weird and cheesy I had writer's block and wanted to get on with the story so I just wrote whatever I could think of.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Unexpected Rescue<strong>

Mary started to feel panicked but kept calm and asked in brave voice, "What do you want from me?"

"Give me your necklace," said a spine-chilling tone.

"No, it is mine," she spat back to him.

"I have a short temper and you do not want to get on my bad side, so i request that you hand me your necklace right now."

"Never will I give up this necklace so easily! It is mine and you'll have to get it over my dead body!" saying that Mary outer crescent kicked the knife out of the man's hand following up her kick with a punch, but Mary wasn't fast enough and the man was able to catch her fist and push her to the ground.

"Don't say I didn't warn you miss," the man said pulling a sword from his scabbard and slowly raising the sword high over his head. Mary knew it was over and that there was no escape. She shut her eyes tight and waited for the end. But instead of hearing the sound of a sword slashing through the air she heard a tremendous metal banging sound. Opening her eyes she looked up and saw a figure holding a sword over the bandit that had tried to kill her moments before. Mary looked at the sword and noticed it was as pearly and white as the eyes of her dragon necklace.

The sword had a red dragon painted on to the sword that shockingly had extreme similarity to the one on her necklace. She looked into the face of her _hero_ and saw brilliantly blue eyes that were as beautiful and deep as the deepest ocean. He had Blonde hair that looked like golden silk which could've been worth millions of gold pieces just for a snippet of his hair. He had a high nose and his clothes were leather like mine. Both our outfits showed we were adventurers looking to uncover new mysteries.

"Are you ok?" he said with a clear and firm voice while stretching out his hand to Mary to help her up. Mary took his hand and He pulled her onto her feet than.

"I am now, Thank you." Mary replied.

"Any time," he said in a kind voice, than after a short pause he continued, "My name is Jonathan Ghostblade."

"I am Mary Moonmender."

"Nice to meet you, Mary Moonmender," Jonathan said with a quick bow.

"Nice to meet you to," Mary said blushing. She bit down her lip trying not to laugh at what a gentlemen he was being.

Seeing Mary blush, Jonathan smiled in a way that made Mary forget about everything that had just happened; including the incident with the bandit.

"If you don't mind me asking where are you from, Mary?"

"I'm from Moonlit Midnight Meadow." Mary said in a sweet charming voice.

Jonathan smiled and said thoughtfully, "I believe there was a story of some sort about that meadow."

* * *

><p>I'm so sry guys the stories so crappy at the moment but I promise It will get better! I think the legend's he about to tell in the next chapter is a bit cheesy but hey, Hang with me. I am starting to feel stupid of even trying to start a story but thats why I'm here! :D to make you look smart :D :D :D<p>

Best wishes from, Rose31276


	4. Chapter 4: The Legend

Hehe sorry guys that this chapter sort of stinks but it's not something a little perfume or deoderant can't fix :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Legend<strong>

"There's a story?" Mary asked confused.

"Yes; more like a legend actually." Jonathan said, "I heard it while I was traveling alongside the Leading River."

"Can you tell me about this story, please?" Mary asked Jonathan with big eyes.

Jonathan laughed a little, "I'm not that sure if it's real or-"

Mary cut him off, "please tell me," she begged.

"Oh, alright." Jonathan said, "I suggest that you sit down for this one though, it's a bit long.

Mary sat down right away and Jonathan laughed at her enthusiasm. "Ok, well it starts off with the world Daetriss." Mary looked curious and wondered how Daetriss could be involved.

"Daetriss was as you know was where all the meetings between the worlds use to be held." Mary nodded and so he kept going, "Well, during one meeting though, they were discussing a matter that had to do with the most powerful object in this universe, the Drakum."

'The Drakum? The title even sounds so wonderful. I wonder what it is. Oh why are you so curious about everything' Mary asked herself.

Jonathan went on, "The Drakum was a powerful object and had a special power that only the rulers knew of; but it was kept stored in a little box that can only be opened by a key. The key was pure silver and had eight dents where eight different stones were fit. The key only works with all the eight stones in it and so each world got a stone and the world Daetriss had the key which needed the stones. Salazar, the ruler of Daetriss, however wanted the power in the box to himself, so he somehow convinced the rest of the worlds except one (Notsae) to reveal their stone. Esperar, the ruler of Notsae seeing what the Ruler of Daetriss was trying to do didn't take out his stone and so he grabbed everyone's stone, the key frame, and the box and then fled. When Salazar had realized what Esperar had taken with him, he accused the world Notsae of stealing all the power for their selves."

"Salazar tried to persuade all of the worlds to go on a hunt for Esperar. But, all the worlds knew Esperar to well and knew what he had done was for no evil purpose so they didn't join Salazar's hunt."

It was getting late and Jonathan was tired so a yawn escaped from his mouth before he could stop it and since yawns were contagious Mary yawned to. Jonathan than laughed and went on with the legend, "So anyways; Esperar got back to Notsae and sent back the things he took to the worlds they belonged to. Everyone had there things returned except Daetriss. Esperar sent a letter to every world with the belongings. All the worlds believed his letter and so everyone continued their life as usual. Salazar however was outraged and sent a warning to Esperar that his life is short and would soon meet an end."

Mary gasped but then calmed down again so Jonathan could continue his story once more, "Esperar didn't want to put his world in danger however, so he went to a secret meadow and hid." Mary smiled knowing he was talking about her meadow.

"In _Moonlit Midnight Meadow_," Jonathan said emphasizing the name, "he kept his stone safe knowing that Salazar would come for it. In fact, after the most recent meeting they had, all the worlds knew that Salazar would stop at nothing to get a hold of the eight stones. So, most of them made their stones into things that Salazar would never have dreamed they'd like."

Jonathan paused for a bit to see if Mary was still there since she had been so silent all along. Mary smiled at him and once more he continued;

"The stones were indestructible so they could only be built into something, not shaped. So, well they were built into many different things like rings, necklaces-" Mary than remembered the necklace she found. She was wearing it right now tucked in her shirt! Wait a second, that doesn't necessarily mean that the necklace that she found was the one in the legend. Plus, the dragon had pearls not stones. And Jonathan even said he wasn't sure if the story was real or not.

"-and weapons like daggers and swords," Jonathan finished his sentence. "There was something unique about Esperar's stone though, it wasn't even really stone, it was a pearl. Everyone was sure there stone was safe, which made there life even more comfortable so they found some spare time when they weren't worrying about there stone and during there spare time they found hobbies. Esperar kenw better however and so he always kept his guard up. Alas, the day that Esperar knew would come came... While, she was washing her face in the river a big shadow came across the sky. There were thousands of dragons covering the sky not leaving a shred of sky visible. A dragon started to come towards her and on it was Salazar.

Esperar had made a necklace and put the pearl in for the eyes of the dragon. Also, the dragon was wrapped around a bigger pearl that she had found from the river in the meadow to make it more intriguing to herself. Before the dragon landed, she knew that there was going to be a slim chance of getting out of this so she grabbed the necklace and pulled it from her neck flinging it into the fresh water." Mary's face turned pale, how could she have just sacrificed her necklace so easily? Than another thought hit her full force in the back of the head. 'ok so, what have you learned today Moonmender? Mary asked herself. 'Oh, nothing really, just how this necklace could ruin the rest of the universe' she said sarcastically to herself. Mary turned back to Jonathan to listen to the rest of the legend.

"Uh… are you ok?" he asked with worry spread across his face.

"Oh, well of course. I was just thinking of something. You can go on with your story now if you want," Mary said smiling kindly.

"Ok," he said not looking so sure, "well, after she threw the necklace Salazar's dragon landed right in front of her but luckily, Salazar hadn't realized what she had thrown in the river. Unmounting his dragon he looked at her and demanded that she gave him the pearl and key immediately. 'I don't have it' she had simply replied. This had sent Salazar into a temper, which was not a good thing, at all because he was already so tired and furious enough to kill. Salazar asked once again for the pearl and Esperar replied with the same answer.

During the next second however instead of trying to get take it from her by force, Salazar ordered his dragon to send Esperar into a painful suffering in fire. He knows that she can reflect fire for a while but he knew how much energy it took and how she couldn't hold off for long. Esperar screamed as she the dragon started to blow fire at her. She was reflecting it but she was stilll able to feel it... Soon, Salazar left another dragon to help the first dragon burn her down into ashes quicker. In the end it will look no one was ever there. Salazar laughed at Esperar as she was tortured and slowly he flew away making sure the last thing she would remember was his evil cackling." Mary was about to cry, thinking about how much torture that could've been was just too much but experiencing it must've been worse than death.

"Now, it is told the necklace still remains in the cold river, safe from Salazar and any other living thing… for now." Jonathan and Mary looked at each other and both saw pale faces. "Like I said earlier, I'm not even sure if this story's real so don't worry about it." But Mary and Jonathan knew it was real, Mary even had proof and Jonathan knew better...

"It's getting late," Mary said. "I think I might go to sleep."

"I agree," Jonathan answered back. He sat down next to Mary and leaned against the big rock. Jonathan started to close his eyes when,

"Wait, look!" Mary exclaimed pointing at the horizon where the sun was just rising. Jonathan looked ahead and smiled as he saw the magnificent sight.

"It's beautiful," he whispered half yawning. 'like you' Jonathan said in his head. Together they watched the sun rise slowly as the colors changed from sort of a purplish pink to a orange than to all the other colors that a beautiful sunrise goes through. Before turning to blue Mary and Jonathan both fell asleep into the warm morning.

* * *

><p>Plz, give me ideas for what the names of the worlds should be :D :D :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: The Moon Dragon

**This chapter was sort of rushed soooo... sry :D?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Moon Dragon<strong>

When Mary woke up, the Sun was way over her head and was blinding her so much she had to cover her eyes with her arms. When Mary got used to the light and recovered from the sun she looked over to see Jonathan sharpening his knife. She stood up and walked behind him, "Hiya!" she yelled.

Jonathan jumped up dropping his knife then pulled out his sword and pointed it straight at Mary.

"Whoa there sonny, didn't mean to alarm you but doesn't mean you have to pull your sword out on me like that," Mary said laughing.

When Jonathan saw that the _intruder_ had been Mary he laughed along with Mary and put the sword back into his scabbard. "Don't worry I wasn't about to slice your head off or anything" he smiled than bent down; and coughed out, "maybe." He picked up his knife and put it away in a little belt in his pocket. He turned back around to look at Mary and smiled, "So, how are you this morning?" Jonathan asked.

"Magnificent! What about you?" Mary said giving Jonathan a warm smile. At that moment Mary's necklace started to burn and the necklace made a screeching sound like nails on a chalk board. Jonathan and Mary clutched their ears. Soon, a blinding light illuminated the air and when the light disappeared again. Mary and Jonathan opened their eyes and the first thing they saw was a big silver dragon that reflected the shine of a full moon standing in front of them.

* * *

><p>I got no idea what should happen next soo... Come on peoples give me some ideas I'll give credit to ya :D<p>

from an awkward and unique, Jennifer


	6. Chapter 6: Communication

**Chapter 6: Communication**

Jonathan and Mary looked at the dragon in fear. Slowly, Jonathan stepped in front of Mary in a protective stance. "Stay Back!" Jonathan demanded as he pulled his sword out in front of him. The dragon watched in amusement and a slight twinkle flashed across its eyes. After a while, the dragon turned his head towards the side and spit out a ball of fire at the ground. A flame began where the fire was spat and soon it died down into ashes. Mary looked towards the ashes and found that there was a figure slightly formed. She looked at Jonathan and wondered how he was willing to try to protect her when they hardly even know each other. Without really knowing it Mary was walking towards the pile of black burnt dust.

"Mary!" Jonathan shouted at Mary as she picked up a band from the burnt ground. The dragon watched hopefully as Mary put it around her wrist.

"Can you understand me?" asked a small voice. Mary jumped and fell back into the bushes. When Mary looked up, Jonathan was already quickly by her side.


	7. Chapter 7: Selmanara

_Sorry I haven't been writing for a while y'all.. I've had some trouble pulling myself together after a whole lot of drama, but I am back now! So, yay! :D This Chapter was sort of crappy and I sort of rushed into the next world, but don't worry! You'll learn a lot more about Notsae later on in the story! Also, I've been on a tight schedule lately and only start on a chapter after I get a review.. So, PLEASE review it motivates me to write! Okay, I guess that was all that was needed to be said, so Happy Reading! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Selmanara<strong>

"Mary! Are you okay? "Jonathan exclaimed. Both of them looked from behind from the bush at the white dragon. It had blue eyes with a hint of silver, and its wings folded neatly next to it as it walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked out at the shimmering water. The sun's reflections caused an illusion that made the water look like a billion reddish orange diamonds. Instantly, Mary knew where she was. As a matter of fact, they weren't even in Notsae anymore, they were in Selmanara..

The world Selmanara was known for its unusually colored oceans. There were 3 parts to the world; the Naturaleza – which had green water-, the Violeta – which had a dark bluish purple water, and the Rosa –where they were at right now -which had obviously reddish orange water. Okay, now Mary knew where she was, but how did she even get there was what she wanted to know.

"Come to me," a voice said. Mary looked around panicked wondering where the voice came from. She looked at Jonathan and saw he was looking at her with worry on his face. It wasn't him that said it.. Soon, Mary realized that it was the dragon. She tried to speak in her mind;

"What's going on?"

"Come next to me," a voice replied back. Mary jumped in shock. Slowly, Mary took steps from behind the bush. A hand grabbed Mary's wrist and pulled her back down.

"What are you doing, Mary?" Jonathan asked in a serious tone. She pulled away and started making her way towards the dragon. As if she were in a trance, she reached her fingers out and made contact with the dragon's scales. Cold shivers traveled through from her fingers and all the way down her spine. She climbed onto the dragons back and the dragon lifted off.

* * *

><p>Ah yes, I forgot to mention, that the name of the world came from a very awesome helper! "Advice Giver" :D And so millions of thanks to him!<p>

-From the one and only, Rose- 3 :D


	8. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Sorry guys, I haven't updated much; but I'm gonna take down this story and put up a new one with a much more edited version. I looked back at it and realized that this needed more vivid words and needed to give a better picture. Soo, again; Sorry. I won't take this down until I get the newer one up.

ALSO, another heads up. I might be starting another story that will be very much related to this, so I'll tell you guys when that is up. And again; sorry haven't been updating for a while. Hopefully I'll get the inspiration to start up again. Also, I'd love to hear what you think should happen next in this story, "The Moon Dragon" and so, yes; Peace and Love! Hope y'all have a good day!3


	9. Chapter 9: GOOD NEWS

**GOOD NEWS!**

**I have decided to finally continue this story.. But I'm most likely to take down this story and make a new one.. But it'll still be the same basics, but just.. UPGRADED!**

**I am looking forward to writing for you all again and I would love feedback!**

**Anyways, love y'all and I'll write more and tell more as I get new stuffs.. and stuffs... so YEAH!**

**Btw, I have a Wattpad Now on the Ipod.**

**Wattpad is an app on the Ipod and it's probably gonna be easier to keep track with my writing there when you find me on it..**

**my username on Wattpad is silverthorn1999..**

**Oooh, I'm SOOO excited to write again!**

**Anyways, Love y'all! Peace3!**


End file.
